Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style)
a spoof of Eight Crazy Nights (2002). Cast: *Davey Stone - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania)=(Voice-Actor-Refrence) *Whitey Duvall - Hector Casagrande (The Loud House) *Eleanore Duvall - Rosa Casagrande (The Loud House) *Jennifer Friedman - Erika Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) *Benjamin Friedman - James (James and The Giant Peach) *Mr. Chang - Moe Szyslak (The Simpsons) *Mayor Dewey - Dr. Tenma (Astro Boy; 2009) *Judge - Mr. Rzykruski (Frankenweenie) *Tom Baltezor - Prince Charming (Shrek 2) *Homeless Guy - Grandsanta (Arthur Christmas) *Police Officers - Happy Chapman and Wendell (Garfield, 2004) *Davey's Parents - Gomez and Morticia Addams (The Addams Family, 2019) *Davey Stone (Young) - Sam (Dear Dracula) *Jennifer Friedman (Young) - Penny Brown (Inspector Gadget, 2015) Transcript Parts: *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 1 - Welcome To Mobius/"Dracula's Song" *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 2 - Dracula's Trial/Meet Hector/Hector Becomes Dracula's Mentor *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 3 - Soccer Game/Dracula Insults Steve/Hector Gets A Seizure *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 4 - At The Mall/Meet Ericka & James/Dracula's Flashback *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 5 - Meet Mayor Dr. Tenma/"The Patch Song"/Peanut Brittle Incident *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 6 - The Characters Help Hector/Meet Rosa *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 7 - Hector Gets A Port-A-Potty Ride/Meet Dwayne LaFontant *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 8 - Dracula & James VS. Dwayne LaFontant & Ken (Part 1) *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 9 - Dracula & James VS. Dwayne LaFontant & Ken (Part 2) *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 10 - "Long Ago"/Dracula's Trailer Is Destroyed *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 11 - Dracula Meets Rosa/Teaching Dracula The House Rules *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 12 - "Technical Foul" *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 13 - Dracula's Getting Along With Hector & Rosa/At The Ice Rank *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 14 - Dracula's Tragic Childhood/Dracula Starts To Snap *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 15 - Getting Ready For The Banquet/"Intervention Song" *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 16 - At The Banquet/Dracula Hitches A Ride On *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 17 - Dr. Tenma's Joke/Dracula's Choice *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 18 - Dracula Gives Himself A Wedgie/Prince Charming Wins The Patch *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 19 - Dracula's Words Of Wisdom/"Bum Biddy" *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 20 - Hector Talks To The Mall/"The Grand Finale"/Happy Ending *Eight Crazy Nights (2002, LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Part 21 - End Credits Gallery: Dracula (Hotel Transylvania).png|Dracula as Davey Stone Hector Casagrande in The Loud House (Show).jpeg|Hector Casagrande as Whitey Duvall grandma-rosa-the-casagrandes-5.79.jpg|Rosa Casagrande as Eleanore Duvall Ericka Van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3).png|Erika Van Helsing as Jennifer Friedman James in James and the Giant Peach.jpg|James as Benjamin Friedman Moe-szyslak-the-simpsons-5.7.jpg|Moe Szyslak as Mr. Chang Dr. Tenma.jpeg|Dr. Tenma as Mayor Dewey mr-rzykruski-frankenweenie-4.68.jpg|Mr. Rzykruski as Judge Prince Charming in Shrek 2.jpg|Prince Charming as Tom Baltezor Grand-santa-arthur-christmas-7.91.jpg|Grandsanta as Homeless Guy Happy Chapman and Wendell looking at Odie's poster.jpg|Happy Chapman and Wendell as Police Officers Gomez and Morticia Addams.jpg|Gomez and Morticia Addams as Davey's Parents sam-dear-dracula-9.68.jpg|Sam as Davey Stone (Young) Penny.jpeg|Penny Brown as Jennifer Friedman (Young) Category:Eight Crazy Nights Spoofs Category:Eight Crazy Nights Movie Spoofs Category:Eight Crazy Nights Movie-Spoof Category:Eight Crazy Nights movie-spoofs Category:Eight Crazy Nights Movie Spoof Category:Eight Crazy Nights movie spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs